


Adoption

by Voidisasimp



Series: Dream SMP Oneshots uwu [3]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Clay | Dream and Toby Smith | Tubbo are Siblings, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Fluff, Gen, KRISTIN IS UNDERRATED SHE IS JUST- PERFECT, Requested, Sleepy Bois & Dream, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Suicide Attempt, Technablade is Techno's little sister, Under the user 'JustanMCYTsimp', WHY THE HONK WAS PHIL AND KRISTIN NOT A TAG WHAT THE FUCK, cursing, dream gets adopted, he actually has a little sister, heights, no homo-, she's so cute dhdhd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29045169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voidisasimp/pseuds/Voidisasimp
Summary: Dream gets adopted by the SBI
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot, Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Phil Watson/Kristin Rosales
Series: Dream SMP Oneshots uwu [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129577
Comments: 11
Kudos: 258





	Adoption

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jem/gifts).



> I hope you like this jem AND SORRY I ADDED A FEW THINGS I CAN REMAKE IT OF YOU WANT CHILD
> 
> ALSO CROSSPOSTED TO MY WATTPAD ACCOUNT 'JustanMCYTsimp'

Dream smiles at the memory of family.

The memory of Tubbo

The memory of Schlatt

The memories of when everything was better..

Until this stupid war happened.

* * *

Dream watched from afar as Tubbo placed a flower crown on Tommy's head.

The way they laughed together, talked together, **stayed together.** Though all of this war.

He wished his story ended like that. But it didn't.

All of his friends hate him, his little brother doesn't even remember him, and he has to play the role.

The horrible role of the villain.

No one ever wants to play the villain

Everyone likes to bathe in the light of heroism.

Only Techno and Phil understand that.

* * *

**With Tommy and Tubbo**

"Pfttt-" Tubbo laughs at how Tommy looks trying to take the flower crown off of his head.

"YOU SUPER GLUED IT TO MY HAIR YOU BASTARD TUBBO!!" Tommy exclaims as he desperately yanks at it.

"L-Let me help you, Tommy." Tubbo says, calming down from his laughing got and walking over to Tommy.

"There." Tubbo says as he picks up the flower crown.

"First Ranboo and now you with those freaky super powers, gosh." Tommy says sarcastically.

"I actually do kinda have powers." Tubbo says as fixes up the flower crown.

"WHAT REALLY?? I WANNA SEE THEMTUBBOSHOWMETHEMRIGHTNOWORI'LLSTOMPONYOURFLOWERS!!!" Tommy exclaims, jumbling his words at the end.

"Gosh, calm down Tommy." Tubbo sweater drops.

"My powers aren't much, Phil said I have the kind of powers that are stronger around my blood relatives or peolple that I'm close enough to consider family." Tubbo explains to Tommy.

"Like me!" Tommy exclaims, a smirk evident on his face.

"Yeah, like you Tommy." Tubbo smiled.

"Anyways, we aren't your blood relatives so who do you think it could be if they were in the Dream SMP?" Tommy asked.

"Uhh, they seem pretty strong around Eret, Niki,...Dream, and Punz." Tubbo listed

"Who do you get along with best out of them?" Tommy asked.

"Uhh, honestly Niki and Dream." Tubbo said.

"Well Niki could have had your hair color and dyed it too keep it a secret." Tommy said a theory.

"Or Dream could be your silblings and his eyes look just like yours so he hides them so you don't know." Tommy said.

"Anyone could have my hair color. Your hair color looks like mine also." Tubbo said.

"Thats True." Tommy agreed.

"So you think Dream?" Tommy asked Tubbo.

"If I had to guess, yeah." Tubbo said, biting his lip.

Tommy was about to speak but got distracted by a figure on top of the mountain near them.

"Tubbo do you see that?" Tommy asked Tubbo, pointing up at the figure.

"See wot?" Tubbo asked, spinning around.

Tommy grabbed Tubbo and pointed him towards the mountain and then pointed to the figure.

"That." Tommy said.

"Ohh they're just on the mountain what's wrong with that." Tubbo asked Tommy.

"Why is he sitting on the ledge then??" Tommy asked Tubbo.

Tubbo began to slightly panic once he got what Tommy meant.

"Surely not.." Tubbo whispered to Tommy.

"Should we get Phil?.." Tommy whispered to Tubbo.

"Yeah, we should even if they aren't going to. Just to be prepared." Tubbo said, poking Tommy.

"Go get Phil, I'll watch uh, them." Tubbo said as he nudged Tommy off.

Tommy nodded and turned around and burst into a sprint, running over to Techno's house.

Tubbo wearily watched the figure as it picked something up off the floor right next to it.

Tubbo began to slowly making his way up the mountain, being as quiet as he could.

He could hear the door slam and hit the wall but paid no mind to it as he walked further up the mountain.

Philza was silently flying to the mountain and landed on the dirt surface, pulling Tubbo and Tommy up.

"Thanks dad" Tommy whispered as quietly as he could.

Phil nodded and looked over at the figure sitting on the ledge.

They were holding a netherite dagger, 2 potions, and had their hood up.

It was green.

Some unexplainable feeling settled in Phil's stomach.

Now that he looks closer, the sleeves were up and covered in scars and a few burn marks. A few were still bleeding.

Their posture was slouched, spaced out staring down at the long drop.

So Phil took a step closer, and another, and another until he was 1 step away from him.

"...Dream?.." Phil whispered out to the younger man.

Dream hummed crackily in acknowledgement, not breaking his gaze with the ground.

"How about we..do down there instead? Tubbo's afraid of height yannow." Phil said, unintentionally making Dream feel worse.

Dream only held the dagger closer.

"Dream, mate, let's put the knife down and get down from here.." Phil softly said, lightly sweating.

"n҉̛̕͡o.̨͏̶̴̢͡.̴̵̴̢͘͟͟" Dream muttered.

"What, Dream?.." Phil asked. It sounded..odd.

"i̕͝͠-͠i̷͘͏̶̴ ̶̨c҉̡̢̕͘͢a͏̢͟͟ņ̸'̸̨͢͜t̴̨͘͢ ̶t͜͜͠͝h҉̵̶҉̷e͜ ̨mu͏̢̛̕̕l̛̛͢tiv̨er͞͡s̸̷͟e̵҉̴͞s..̡͢͠͠" Dream whimpered.

Phil turned around to look at Tommy and Tubbo but then looked back at Dream. 

"I'll be right back, buddy, ok?.." Phil said.

Dream just simply nodded his head.

Phil walked back to Tommy and Tubbo, Tubbo still watching Dream.

"What language was he talking in?.." Phil whispered to the group.

"I don't know it doesn't fucking sound like spanish to me unless there's some secret mexican curse word I've never heard of." Tommy angrily whispered.

"I don't think he was curisng." Tubbo said to Tommy.

"It kinda sounded like that language Ranboo speaks when he's stressed or scared." Tubbo says.

"Now that I think of it it kinda does." Phil replies.

Tubbo looks back at Dream to see only a pile of blood. He panicked and yelled.

"PHIL HE JUMPED DOWN!!" Tubbo screeched as tears immediately started to fill his eyes.

Phil immediately jumped and flew down, looking for the boy that he will hopefully be lucky enough to save.

He noticed Dream falling a few feet ahead of him. 

He had his eyes closed with his mask in his hands.

Phil dived down further and grabbed Dream, wrapping his arms and wings around him as he collided with the ground.

Phil groaned and looked down at the bloodied bit in his arms. He took some bandages out of his pockets and began wrapping the boy.

* * *

**With Tommy and Tubbo**

"TUBBO HURRY UP!!" Tommy yelled, pulling Tubbo along through the forest.

"I'm trying! God Tommy!" Tubbo shouted as he tripped on the branches and tree roots.

They finally came across the opening to see a bandaged Dream in Philza's arms.

Phil had his arms around Dream and his wings also wrapped around him.

"Awww thats so cute!" Tubbo exclaimed.

Phil looked over to see Tubbo and Tommy near the trees. He waves for them to come over.

"Can I adopt him?" Phil asks Tommy and Tubbo.

"Wot." Tommy simply replies.

"Would you be find with him being your brother?" Phil asked the question differently.

"Uh, sure I guess" Tommy said hesitantly.

"Ok, we can adopt him later but first we need to get him home." Phil said as he began to stand up and pick up Dream.

* * *

**At the house**

Dream laid on the couch while Phil talked with the rest of his family.

"Kristen said that I could adopt him so wanna know if you would like him as your brother." Phil asked his sons.

"As long as he's nice to my sister unlike Tommy." Techno said, glaring at Tommy lightly.

"What?! Shes american AND a woman!!" Tommy exclaimed.

"She's a child, actually Tommy." Ghostbur said.

"Like you." Techno said monotonously.

"Your getting off track guys." Phil said.

"Oh, he's basically already my brother so sure." Techno replied.

"He's quite pleasant so ok!" Ghostbur said excitedly.

"My opinion doesn't matter anyways." Tommy said, huffing.

"It really doesn't, Tommy." Techno said to Tommy.

"But first, Phil, can we take a DNA test, me and Dream?" Tubbo asked, really wanting ti know is he's his brother.

"Sure Tubbo." Phil said, ruffling his hair.

Tubbo smiled brightly at Phil and Phil chuckled.

"So I have the papers on the table, he just needs to sign them." Phil said.

"So what, you just have adoption papers layin around everywhere, huh Philza Minecraft?" Tommy asked.

"Guess you could say that." Phil chuckled.

* * *

**Once Dream woke up**

It was early in the morning and the sun was just starting to rise.

Dream shuffled on the medical bed and woke with a small yawn.

He could smell eggs, waffles, and turkey bacon cooking.

 _'what?.. is this a dream? Am I finally dead?'_ Dream thought as he groggily sat up.

His vision focused to see a fairly tall plump woman cooking breakfast.

He then noticed it as Phil's wife, Kristin.

Kristin noticed him awake and waved at him,

"Hello! Breakfast is almost ready so could you please wake up Tommy and Tubbo if you can walk?" Kristin politely asked Dream.

"Oh, sure!" Dream smiled back and climbed off the medical bed, his legs ached a bit but he ignored it and began walking up the stairs.

Once he got to a room that had the sign 'Tommy & Tubbox' he knocked on the door.

He heard nothing so he opened the door.

It was messy, Red and Green themed.

It had a few bee plushies and replicas or Tommy's favorite shirt.

There was a bunk bed in the corner, and in the bunk beds where Tommy on the top and Tubbo on the bottom.

Dream walked through the room to the bunk beds and shook Tubbo a few times.

"Noo, I don't want to get up Kristin.." Tubbo muttered.

"Tubbo." Dream said, looking down at Tubbo's sleeping body with a dead expression.

"Huh?.." Tubbo muttered as he rolled over and looked up at Dream.

"Oh Hi Dream, your awake." Tubbo said, waking up a bit more.

"Kristin said that breakfast was ready." Dream said, lightly pushing Tubbo.

"Go downstairs and wake Tommy up." Dream told Tubbo as he made his way towards the door.

Once he got downstairs, he remembered the papers that he saw on the table when he woke up. He knows he shouldn't look, but it can't he that important of he just left it out on the table.

He picked it up and it read,

* * *

_Hello, Dream if your reading this. Me and the rest of my family would like to ask you if he have permission to adopt you :)_

_The papers are behind this one but if you don't want it be adopted, you will be adopted :D_

* * *

Dream blinked a few times to block out the small tears that pricked his eyes.

He looked up to see Tubbo, Tommy, and Kristin smiling at him, Ghostbur in the background clapping lightly.

Dream walked towards them and pulled them into a hug, Ghostbur throwing blue over them and spinning around them happily.

Phil and Techno came down a few seconds later and also got pulled into the hug.

Philza wrapped his wings around his little family and smiled, as did everyone else.

_and for those few minutes, everything was right in the world._

**Author's Note:**

> Since I changed up the plot, I took a whole sitting to write this and Im tired as fuck


End file.
